regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Aravo Tembiasa/Lluvia de Meteoros 2/Parodia super xD
El episodio comienza en la cafetería, en el que se ríen Mordecai con Rigby y Margarita: *'Mordecai:' Y entonces Skips dice: (Imitando su voz) Si me haces pelear contra una de esas cosas otra vez mas, reza porque me aniquile otra vez!'' (Silencio)'' *'Margarita:' Ya lo dijiste la otra vez *'Mordecai:' pero fue gracioso *'Rigby': eres un perdedor amigo *'Eileen (Aparece):' Chicos, están listos para la noche? *'Mordecai:' Que hay en la noche? *'Eileen:' Lluvia de meteoritos del mes. Les envie como cinco mensajes al respecto. *'Rigby:' (Revisa un celu y lee -No se sabe si es un celu de él o el de Mordecai-) Lluvia de meteoritos, una vez en la... Ah si, lluvia de meteoritos una vez al mes! Que hay de especial con esa lluvia Eileen? *'Eileen:' Los meteoritos pasarán más cerca debido a que nadie vio el estreno del capitulo anterior. *'Rigby:' Oh suena bién, que loco. *'Eileen:' Lo mejor de la lluvia será hoy por la noche. *''Margarita'': Se de un buén lugar donde podemos verla: El mirador de la montaña... otra vez *''Eileen'': Ah diras el Besador de la Montaña; obvio ya estuvimos ahí. *'Rigby:' Ah-ahhh Besador de la Montaña? Suena como un lugar agradable, cuenten conmigo. *''Mordecai: ''Y conmigo también. *''Margarita'': Bueno, tenemos que volver al trabajo. *''Eileen'': (Las dos se alejan) Claro nos vemos luego, amigos... *'Mordecai:' Jaja! ahora tu estas en la Friendzone! *'Rigby: '''Callate! *'Mordecai:' Te llamó "Amigo" amigo eso lo dice todo. *'Rigby:' No podemos estar en la Zona de Amigos, ya nos besamos. Recuerdas? En año nuevo! *'Mordecai:' Ah sii? Y tu la besaste porque quisiste? Eso fué lo que pasó? :''Rigby empieza a recordar: Rigby lloraba con Eileen en sus brazos y la besa.. '' *Mordecai'': No señor, fué un beso para reivirla. Y fue hace como 5 meses, hiciste algo al respecto? *'Rigby:' Aaaah- *'Mordecai:' No eeh? Probablemente no te interesa y eso es lo que ella piensa! *'Rigby:' Aaaahy!! Por qué sigo hablando contigo de esto? *'Mordecai:' Rigby es fácil, (Ahora imita con sus manos) solo di: Eileen lo siento mucho fui un cobarde por no besarte verdaderamente; y ella te dirá: Está bién Rigby, me gustan los debiles!; Y luego estarán Muchchchchch (Imitando el beso con sus manos) *'Rigby: '(intenta golpear a Mordecai pero es inutil) ''Ya bájale! *'Mordecai:' Cálmate, solo intento sacarte de la Friendzone hermano. *'Rigby:' No estoy en la Friendzone. Esta noche voy a besar a Eileen, y tu lo veras que sera verdaderamente... '> Ya siendo de noche, en las afueras de la ciudad, Margarita va en su auto con Mordecai, Rigby y Eileen yendo al Mirador/Besador de la Montaña.' :''Mordecai y Rigby hacen un rap en medio. *'Mordecai:' " Mira allá, que es eso de allá? Estrellas que.... (para el rap) saben? esto es muy repetido... *'Todos:' si tiene razon... *'Margarita:' y que tal si pongo la radio? (enciende la radio) *'Radio: '(musica de Justin Bieber) Baby, baby baby ooh... *'Margarita: '(apaga la radio) ''Es mejor que vayamos en silencio... :Siguen en el camino, en el que hay un cartel de aproximación: 'Look\Make-Out Mountain' - Next Right (El Mirador Besador de la Montaña)'' :Al llegar, los cuatro bajan del auto dejándolo en un aparcamiento cerca de otros autos con jóvenes adentro. Mordecai y Rigby se sorprenden. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' Que looooooooco! *'Mordecai: (Panorámica de la vista desde la montaña)' Esto es increible! (Coloca un mantel debajo del suelo) Ohh si! El mejor lugar de la vida! (Se sienta, al igual que Margarita) '' *'Eileen (Aparece):' Muy bien, una vista perfecta! *'Rigby (Aparece):' No me dejen solito! ''(Se sientan en medio de Mordecai y Margarita) *'Margarita:' Oye Eileen, a que hora se supone que veremos los meteoritos? *'Eileen:' Aún falta una hora. (Agarra un cuaderno) Mientras tanto quiero acabar de... *'Margarita: '(Agarra el cuaderno y lo lanza lejos) No necesitamos ver eso Eileen... *'Eileen: '''Eso era necesario? *'Mordecai:' ''(interviene) ''Supongo que si.. Jajaja... '(silencio)' *'Rigby: (yendose hacia el auto) Amigo vamos a conseguir un poco de botana ''(Mordecai lo sigue) '(Llegan cercan del auto) *'Rigby: '''Amigo no podre... *'Mordecai: Quieres que yo y Margarita nos vayamos lejos para que puedas besarla? *'Rigby: '''Como lo supiste? *'Mordecai: 'Acaso no ves Un show mas? No viste el capitulo anterior? *'Rigby: 'Claro que si lo vi, solo que me olvide! *'Mordecai: 'Solo el fan Nº 1 sabe todo de USM... *'Rigby: 'Deja de decir eso, me haces parecer personaje secundario... *'Mordecai: (le tira una bolsa de botana) Ya! Toma ese choco pegajoso choco-pato y ve a conquistarla de una vez... *'Rigby:' Aayyy. Tienes suerte de que me guste el choco pegajoso choco-pato. *'Mordecai a Margarita: '''Bueno ya sabes donde debemos ir... *'Margarita: Acaso piensas que no vi el episodio... :Con ellos en otro lado, Rigby la ve a Eileen sola. Él se acerca y se sienta. *'''Rigby: Es muy agradable aquí. *'Eileen:' Sii. *'Rigby:' Y... en que piensas... *'Eileen:' En mi pobre cuaderno que fallecio en ese acantildo (coloca una flor en el suelo) Descansa en paz lindo cuaderno... *'Rigby: '''Seguro que el cuaderno esta en un lugar mejor... *'Eileen: Pero esta solito y con frio... *'Rigby: '''Es un chino cuaderno! *'Eileen: 'No es chino, si vino de Japon! *'Rigby: 'Eso que importa! *'Eileen: 'Lamento cambiar de tema! Pero tu aliento huele a pescado podrido! *'Rigby: 'Que!? *'Eileen: 'Acaso comiste de nuevo de la basura? *'Rigby: '(se tapa la boca y sale corriendo) Rayos!, esperame Eileen... ''> Mientras, Mordecai y Margarita... *'''Margarita:'' (Ve por unos binoculares)'' Ya no esta con ella... creo que se rindio... *'Mordecai: '''O que!? *'Margarita:'' Iras a hablar con el? *'Mordecai: 'No... es que se acabo la botana, ire por mas...(Baja de la cima)'' *'Margarita: '''No olides hablar con el! :''Mordecai sube al auto. *'''Mordecai: Que pasó amigo? 'Escena Censurada:' *'Mordecai: '''Why Chinese censor this part? (''Porqué china censuran esta parte?) *'Rigby: '''Because in the real episode is a censorship ... ''(Porque en el episodio verdadero hay una censura...) *'Mordecai:' It was necessary? this is a parody friend! (Era necesario? esto es una parodia amigo!) *'Rigby:' Shut up, time killer! (Callate, asesinas el momento!) Enlace: ''' * '''Rigby: '''No la he besado todavía. *Mordecai:' Y entonces que has estado haciendo? *'Rigby:' Hablando! Y me dijo que huelo a pescado... * '''Mordecai: '''Hueles a pescado ehh? Eso te dice que estas en la Friendzone! * '''Rigby: '''No estoy en la Friendzone! *'Mordecai:' Amigo deja de perder el tiempo! Tienes una gran oportunidad, no la desperdicies como yo lo hacia *'Rigby:' .Ya no te hagas el personaje principal! Este es mi episodio! ''(Come un dulce de frambuesa) *'Mordecai: 'Ah! Empieza a hacerlo antes de que la puerta se cierre! ''(Rigby cierra la puerta) Aaaaay! Que tenia que hacer? Ah! la botana... (Rigby va junto a Eileen) *'''Rigby: Bueno he vuelto.. *'Eileen: '''Te tardaste demasiado.. *'Rigby: Meh... eso no importa... *'Eileen: '''No, es que.. yo... *'Rigby: 'Pareces nerviosa? *'Eileen: 'Nerviosa, porque? ''(Ambos rien) *'Rigby: '''De verdad te gusta los meteoros? *'Eileen: 'Me gustan bastante, pero eso no es lo que importa... *'Rigby (Pensamiento): Eso es! Ya lo sugirió. Haz algo! *'Eileen: '''Lo que importa es que estoy junto a ti ''Rigby la ve y pone su mano sobre la de ella. Los dos se dan una mirada romántica. En eso cae los primeros meteoros y Eileen aleja su mano de la de Rigby *'Eileen: '''Es hermoso! *'Mordecai: ' ''(Sigue viendo con los binoculares. Luego se da cuenta) Pero que tonto.. (Grita hacia Rigby y Eileen) Mapache! Actua ya y sal de la Friendzone! *'Rigby: '''Deja de decirme eso, ademas tu mismo dijiste que eso no existe *'Mordecai: Amigo, solo quiero sacarte de la Friendzone! *'Rigby: '''No te hagas el protagnista principal! Yo no estoy en la Friendzone! ''> En la lluvia pasa algo raro. Los meteoritos se mueven en círculos; luego una luz verde atrapa a Rigby y a Eileen y los separa en cristales de rombo con un aura verde a prueba de ruido y acercamiento entre ellos dos. Eileen se ve preocupada. Rigby se asusta y golpea suavemente el cristal. *'''Rigby: Eileen... Eileen! *'Voz desconocida:' No puede oirte! Ustedes dos, son solo amigos. * Rigby: 'Aaah!? *'Voz desconocida (Se descubre): Bienven.. Oh que! Ahora tu pudriste la situacion! Espera... (saca unas hojas en la que dice "Guion", y borra los nombre Mordecai y Margarita) ''Como te llamas mijo? * '''Rigby: '''Rigby *'Voz desconocida: Rigby, que buen nombre (anota en la hoja) Y la señorita? * 'Rigby: '''Eileen... *'Voz desconocida: 'Eileen, que bonito! ''(anota en la hoja y lo guarda) ''Ok... ''(tose exgeradamente) * 'Rigby: '''Eso era necesario? *'Voz desconocida: 'Es que tengo gripe! Ok.... Bienvenido Rigby. Soy el Guardián de la Friendzone * '''Rigby: '''Ah.... Hola guardian! *'Guardian: eto... emm... sabes me olvide el guion mejor te libero y ve por tu chica! (libera a Rigby y a Eileen pero caen al vacio) ''Uy... me olvide que estamos en el infinito... ''> Mientras, van cayendo Rigby y Eileen. *'Eileen: '''Rigby? que paso? *'Rigby: El guardian de la Friendzone nos encerro, se le olvido el guion y nos libero y ahora caemos al vacio! *'Eileen: '''Que vamos hacer? *'Rigby: 'No te preocupes! (agarra las manos a Eileen) Por lo menos se que morire a tu lado... ''Eileen lo mira sorprendida, en eso Rigby se cerca a ella y la besa, los dos se dejan llevar mientras van cayendo. Luego se desintegran por la caida y raparecen en Mirador de la montaña. Y terminan su beso... *'Rigby: '''Wow! senti al llegar como si fueramos jugo sirviendose en un vaso *'Eileen: se me revolvio el estomago... *'Guardian (aparece):' Jaja! Ahora si lo hiciste campeon! *'Rigby: '''Que acaso no debias estar en el espacio? *'Guardian:' Es una parodia, nada de esto tiene ningun sentido *'Mordecai (aparece): El tiene razon (En eso vomita colores) *'Rigby: '''Kisawea? *'Guardian: 'Ok, yo me marcho! ''(Llega Nyan Cat y el guardian se sube en su espalda) ''Adios mocosos! ''(Y se a al cielo con Nyan cat y desaparece. En eso todos quedan boquiabierta) *'Margarita: '''Meh, vamonos ya... ''(Cuando se acercan al auto un meteorito cae sobre el auto y explota quedandose en llamas) ''Mi auto!!! *'Eileen: 'Como iremos a casa? ''(En eso sale volando la radio del auto y se enciende) *'Radio: '''Baby, baby ooh! ''(Mordecai destruye la radio con un mazo gigante que quien sabe donde lo saco) *'''Mordecai: '''Odio esa musica... ''Fín del Episodio... Categoría:Entradas